Relationships of Franklin Brent
The Relationships of Franklin Brent are those relationships that are important to Franklin Brent IV.. Family Thomas Brent See Also : Thomas Brent Franklin Brent, and Thomas Brent would have a strange relationship for much of their youth as Franklin despite being younger always acted as if he was the noble heir of House Brent due to the favortism that he recieved from their father. This continued for their entire childhood, and thus their relationship did a dramatic flip when Thomas was given command of Castle Stragnarax following the planned construction of the castle. Franklin would seek his brother out before he left for the castle's construction and the two would argue but for the first time they argued as equals and Thomas finally told Franklin the way he had made him feel for all the years he had treated him as dirt. During the Battle of Castle of Stragnarax it was Franklin that came to Thomas's rescue, and during the climax of the battle they were both knighted by Martin Ordos, and looking at eachother they finally for maybe the first time in their lives saw eachother as the brothers that they were. When Franklin left for the Westerlands it was only Thomas that he was willing to see from his family outside of course for his sister Fionna Brent of whom was his closest friend. Frank Brent See Also : Frank Brent Franklin Brent, and Frank Brent would be extremely close to one another, and in most ways Frank treated his third child Franklin as the heir to House Brent despite being the second in line. During this time Frank was warned by many of his vassals and commanders that it was growing in talk that many believed that Franklin was under the belief that he was going to be named the heir to House Brent, and since this was untrue Frank was forced to act to remedy this. Firstly he would name Thomas the Lord of Castle Stragnarax instead of Franklin of whom even Thomas believed was going to be given command. There relationship finally soured completely after Frank decided to send him to the Westerlands, and Franklin took this as an insult as he had wanted to be named lord of Castle Stragnarax and had never really gotten over this persieved slight. Franklin upon his arrival in Greengarden would famously state to Harrold Hardyng that he had been sent by Lord Thomas Brent of Castle Stragnarax in order to serve however he could, and this was the final point that showed the destruction of their relationship. Following this insult, there would be several letters sent by Frank Brent to his namesake, but all of these were burned, and the only communication that Frank had about his favored son was from Karyl Reyne of whom did what she knew her husband couldn't and sent him letters about what was happening in Franklin's life. Lovers Karyl Reyne See Also : Karyl Reyne Karyl Reyne, and Franklin Brent start off as bethrothed, and Karyl came quite excited as she was only told about the handsome young knight she was bethrothed too, and the whispers about his inability to touch anyone was something that was hidden from her. In the early days Franklin appeared the perfect gentlemen but she couldn't get him to be phyically intimate with her, and this caused her a great amount of frustration. Eventually she came to understand him, and in this understanding she found that he had a debilitating problem where he got extremely uncomfortable if touched by anyone he didn't fully trust. She came to earn his trust over time and despite the fact that he continued to suffer through this she found him finally able to physically become intimate with her leading to the birth of their first child midway through the Rise of Lucerne. As she was basically the only person he felt comfortable touching their relationship exploded, and he showered her with love and devotion, and as his power grew he showered her with an increasing amount of devotion, and she loved him with a deeper and deeper amount of affection as well. When the decision of Castle Stragnarax' s lordship was decided and Franklin came to understand his place, it was Karyl that he decided with that he would leave his families province and go west with his knights and try and create a living for himself and his wife and children. Best Friends Demi Hill See Also : Demi Hill Dexter Hill See Also : Dexter Hill Anikka Salburg See Also : Anikka Salburg Anikka Salburg would be sent into the service of Franklin Brent and his forces during the events of the Lucernian Invason of Tristfall and during this time she begin to have romantic feelings for Franklin Brent but despite her attempts Franklin resisted due to his love for Karyl Reyne. Enemies Harry Schwartz See Also : Harry Schwartz Category:Relationships